More to Me
by lionsden78
Summary: Set after the Civil War. Jack Dawson has been depressed, lonely, and angry ever since getting back from the war. But can the beautiful fiance of his most hated enemy cure his sadness? Or will she bring him more trouble than she's worth? Not like your other fanfics, I can promise that. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. So Lonely, Baby

**Author's Note: Hi! So I couldn't sleep a few nights ago and I came across a show about the Civil War on the History channel and got the idea for this story. It's set right after the war. This chapter is just introductory but I'll have a new one up soon. I can't promise I'll be completely historically accurate but I'll try my best. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

"Damn." Jack Dawson swore as he attempted to light a cigarette. It was mid-August in Connecticut and a thunderstorm ripped through the northern sky. The pouring rain made it difficult for him to light a smoke. He sighed and looked out into the night, trying to find a star amongst the clouds but all he could see were the occasional flashes of lightening that lit the world briefly before depleting and leaving him back in the darkness. And dark was just the way he felt.

Lieutenant Jack Dawson had been back from the war for four months now, and while those around him celebrated and respected him, he'd never felt worse. He wished he could forget the whole thing. For four years he had fought in that war and he now feared it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Gone was the vibrant and kind young man he used to be, and to replace him stood a bitter, lonely, 27 year old mess. He sighed, giving up on his cigarette and heading back into his house to try to catch some sleep.

The next morning Jack headed into town to deliver some long overdue letters. Going through the town reminded him of his youth, before the war. He was a bit of a hell-raiser, always gambling, drinking, and playing pranks, with a pretty girl by his side who he'd inevitably take home later in the evening. It was a rowdy life, but that's how it was. He was young and well off and had everything going for him. But now things had changed. The bar he and his friends had frequented had closed down while he was gone. Hell, most of his friends were in the same position as him, or the less fortunate ones had been killed. And women were a thing of the past. There had been prostitutes during the war but not since at least last fall had he been with a woman. The longing had never gone away and there was no one around to satisfy his cravings. There was of course the ever present brothel just outside of the town limits, but he hesitated. Seeing the horrors of the diseases he had been lucky to dodge during the war practically kill soldiers made him weary of these ladies of the night. However, if he didn't get some action soon he just might have to take the risk.

As he walked down the street he heard a voice call him out.

"Lieutenant!" the voice yelled. He cringed. Why did people still call him that? He recognized Mark Bridges, a friend from his youth who had managed to avoid the war, as the owner of the voice and grinned. Mark was wild, always had been. He'd been in trouble with the law several times and most of the townspeople hated him, but Jack found him to be a refreshing distraction from his troubles.

"Mark, how many times have I told you not to call me that? The damn war is over, move on my friend." He scolded.

"Sorry Jackie boy, I couldn't resist. How've you been?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "Mediocre." He finally answered.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think your mediocre is about to turn to shitty." said Mark.

"What is it?" Jack inquired, furrowing his brow.

"Hockley's in town." Mark revealed. Jack's body instantly tensed with rage. Captain Caledon Hockley was the most foolish, arrogant, cowardly asshole around. He was also the captain of Jack's previous regimen, giving him an obligation to respect him. Respecting Caledon Hockley made his skin crawl. Because besides his general attitude problems, Caledon also killed Jack's brother.

"What's the bastard even here for, huh? I thought he ran off to the west when the going got rough?" Jack asked.

"He did. Met a girl there, apparently. They came back here to get married." Mark answered.

"I can't believe this." Jack nearly yelled.

"I know. But he's having some engagement party tonight. The whole town is invited, that includes you." Mark told him.

"Why in hell would I want to go to that?" Jack asked.

"Look I know you hate the guy but everyone will notice if you're not there. You've been hiding ever since you got back and you have people here that miss you. This is your chance to come out of seclusion, see some old friends, maybe meet a girl. Or two, I know how you operate." Mark encouraged with a wink.

Jack looked into Mark's pleading dark eyes. He did miss people in the town. It'd been ages since he'd seen them. Maybe his hate for Hockley could be put on hold for a night and he could take advantage of this opportunity to get all the reunions done at once. And who knows? He could get his revenge after all.

"Fine," Jack relented. "I'll go, I'll go."

"Good," Mark slapped his friend on the back and walked away before turning again, "and I've seen a glimpse of his fiancé, I think her name's Rose. Just the chance to stare at her for a while is enough of a reason to come to this thing."

Jack laughed and stalked off. Just what had he gotten himself into?


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons

When the Lieutenant arrived the party was already in full swing. People were dancing, laughing and enjoying immense amounts of alcohol. Caledon wasn't in sight, for now at least, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He could use a few minutes of relaxation before that confrontation took place. He saw Mark's sister among the crowd of people. She was about 21, a pretty young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. She'd been happily married for about 6 months now. He smiled. He'd known her since she was born and thought of her as his own sister. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bramson," he spoke teasingly, "would your husband mind so terribly if I stole a dance from his lovely bride?"

The young woman squealed with delight and threw her arms around him. He laughed and returned the welcoming hug.

"Jack, you came!" she yelled. She seemed like a child again at that moment as she pulled away from him, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide.

"Ah, Lizzie you haven't changed a bit." He spoke.

"Well I should hope you're wrong. I was only 17 when you left." She answered with a laugh.

He sighed. Lizzie had been someone he missed greatly while he was gone.

"I know, but how about that dance?" he changed the subject.

"But of course, kind sir." She teased and held out her hand.

Jack had to admit he was having fun. Seeing all his old friends and family brought back a lot of happy memories. The alcohol had quickly given him a buzz and he was more joyous then he'd been since before the war. He was in the middle of a conversation with a very drunk Mark when the whole room seemed to stop and gawk at the staircase. He turned his head.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was descending the stairs. She had gorgeous, fiery red hair that was pinned into an intricate up-do. He longed to run his fingers through it. Her skin was milky white and he imagined it'd be soft to the touch. Even though he was far away he could tell her eyes were large and doe like, their color was a greenish-blue he'd never seen before. Her breasts threatened to spill over the top of what he considered to be a very revealing beige evening gown. He couldn't see the rest of her body that well because of the layers and cut of her gown, but he knew it would be flawless. She was petite and innocent looking, the kind of woman that made a man feel like a man. Suddenly Mark tapped him on the shoulder.

"Isn't Hockley the luckiest son of a bitch you've ever seen?" Mark slurred. Jack's eyes widened. This was Rose? Caledon was at least 30 and she didn't look more then 20. Not to mention the fact that she looked like a goddess. Disappointment went through him when he realized she'd gone into the crowd without a word. He had to admit, he didn't care if she was an engaged woman. He'd have her in his bed at least once. It would be the perfect revenge and the perfect way to cure the incessant ache in his body that only a woman could tend to. He smiled to himself. Yes, Rose was the solution to two of his problems.

Hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to get a word with the beautiful Rose that had captivated him. Caledon had made an appearance and Jack had managed to avoid him. However, he was becoming frustrated with the people that constantly surrounded Rose. She looked so unhappy. Despite himself, he found he was concerned about her. He sighed and quietly exited the room, heading out to the empty backyard. The night was warm and calm. The stars shone brightly in the northern sky and even though he was frustrated, he was more content then he'd been in a while. He lit a cigarette and pondered a way to get to Rose. He was startled when the door to the house opened and slammed shut. He could hear the sound of muffled cries and when he turned around, he came face to face with the newfound object of his fantasies. Even crying, she was breathtaking. She didn't seem to notice him until he walked towards where she was standing, on the other side of the yard. He touched her shoulder. Just the slightest touch made his body burn for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She turned to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was certainly handsome. His eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen. His dirty blonde hair fell into his face in a way that made him seem so much younger than he was. He was tall and strong looking and his skin was perfectly bronzed. She swallowed.

"I don't really know." She answered.

"Do you mind if I ask what's wrong?" he inquired, seeing an opportunity to seduce the young Rose.

"Can I trust you?" she asked, somehow sensing that she could.

He laughed. "Most definitely." He assured her.

She sighed and sat down on a bench not far from where she stood. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know if you know my fiancé, but he's the most arrogant, rude, inappropriate, pompous ass of a man you'll ever meet and I'm being forced to spend the rest of my days with him." She suddenly blurted out in a rant. He raised his eyebrows, surprised at her admission. However, her distaste for Cal made his whole plan a lot easier.

"It just so happens I do know your fiancé, and it just so happens that I agree with you." He spoke. She laughed heartily. Music to his ears.

"Oh thank God. I was beginning to think I was just going insane." She exclaimed.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid the man you've chosen to marry really is quite the bastard." He revealed, laughing along with her.

"I assure you I didn't choose him, Mr…" she started, asking for his name.

"Dawson. But you can call me Jack." He answered, holding his hand out.

"Well, I'm Rose Bukater, but you can call me Rose." She told him.

"Well Rose, meeting you has certainly been the highlight of my evening." He spoke, kissing her hand. The slightest touch of his lips on her skin caused an intense wave of passion to run through both of them. She looked at him intensely for a moment before looking down again and blushing. He smiled at her embarrassment.

They talked for a while longer. He joked and she laughed. She told him more of her distaste for Cal and her whole world, really. He told her about the war. He'd never opened up to someone so easily before, but he felt he could trust her just like she trusted him. He found himself feeling sorry for her. It had been about 30 minutes before she suddenly stood up. He stood with her.

"Well, Jack it's really been a pleasure speaking with you but I think if I'm out here any longer Cal might send a search team to come find me." She joked.

"Sadly, I think you're right. However I must go against my better judgment and ask," he spoke as he moved closer to her, "if I may see you again, Rose." She shuddered when he came closer to her.

"While it is completely inappropriate and against my better judgment as well, I have to say yes, you may. You're the only person around who I seem to enjoy talking to. But Cal must not find out." She warned.

"Of course. When can we meet?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement. He knew she knew his intentions and her being so willing just added to his happiness.

"Meet me in the town center tomorrow night, around 10. I have to wait until everyone is asleep." She answered before walking away.

He smiled.

"I do hope you know what you're getting into, Miss. Bukater." He teased. She turned around.

"Oh you haven't fooled me, Mr. Dawson, I know exactly what I'm getting into." She retorted.

He'd never known even a willing woman to be so forward. He laughed and watched her walk away. Yes, Rose Bukater certainly needed a bit of release, and he was just the man for the job.


	3. Struck

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! I'm really glad you all like the story. I was a little worried about it since I displayed Jack a lot different then he usually is in fanfics but I just wanted to shake it up. I've been in Texas so I haven't been able to write a lot, but I have this very short chapter for you. I promise the next one will be longer! Please review!**

Rose was beaming when she walked back into the party. She'd spent no more than an hour with Jack Dawson, but she knew she liked him. He was handsome, more handsome than any man she'd ever seen. He was the kind of guy who saw what he want and took it. Jack was exactly the kind of man a girl like Rose needed. She knew he wasn't the kind for commitment, but that didn't bother her. All she wanted was to be in the arms of this strong, wonderful man for just a night, to live on the wild side for a little while. She was practically crawling out of her skin here. There was never a moment where someone wasn't watching her and it sickened her. She often imagined elaborate fantasies where she could live like a gypsy in the south. She would have no home, no money, and no family. The only person she'd be responsible for was herself and she'd be free. Free to leave or stay, speak her mind or hold her tongue, love or hate. It seemed like paradise to her. But it was not an option. She was to marry Caledon Hockley and have dozens of babies and live life like a wealthy society girl should. Interrupting her thoughts, Cal came up and put an arm around her. She sighed. It was going to be a long night, a long life, really.

When the last of the guests had filed out of the house, Rose let out a deep breath of relief and climbed the stairs to her room. She hoped to avoid Cal's advances tonight. She much preferred to wash off her ridiculous make-up and go to bed, dreaming of her handsome Lieutenant Dawson. She was dressed only in a corset when Cal opened the door. The maid that had helped her quickly exited the room.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock when a door is closed?" Rose asked.

Cal laughed. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect the man who you are to wed? Cal asked.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Caledon? I'm very tired." Rose stated, hoping to fend him off for the night.

"No I suppose not. If you're tired then I guess I should let you get some rest. I do hope you enjoyed the party, sweet pea." He spoke.

"I did, very much. Thank you for asking. Good night." Her tone gave no room for argument and he quickly shut the door and walked back to his own room.

_"You have to spend the rest of your life with that man." _She thought, while climbing into bed.

It was then that she recalled her conversation with Jack and smiled. She remembered the sad way he talked about his time in the war, such a contrast to the smiling face he held when he recalled tales of his mother, who had passed a few years back. `She didn't think it was possible to feel this close to someone she just met, but she did. And she liked it. With that thought, she quickly settled into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Make or Break

**I know I'm awful for not updating and I'm really sorry! But to make up for it I'm uploading 2 chapters. Please review!**

Jack had left the party shortly after his conversation with Rose. He woke up with a dreadful headache and a nauseous stomach that could only mean one nasty hangover. He hadn't had that much to drink but his recent lack of alcohol had made it settle into his system faster. He could deal with it; however, knowing he'd be in the company of Rose this evening seemed to make everything easier.

Rose. Just the thought of her sent him into a frenzy. Try as he might to convince himself he was just horny and deprived, he knew there was something else about her. He was happier talking to her than he had been in a long time. She had the feisty restlessness of what society would consider a disgraceful woman, while maintaining the intelligence and grace of a lady. Such a dangerous combination thrilled him in ways he couldn't describe. He'd never been too keen on boring women who followed all the rules of society, barely showing an ankle let alone an emotion. But Rose was just the opposite of boring. Reminding himself this was mainly for revenge, and a little physical release, he began going about his day.

It was burning hot out when Jack trudged into his house, sweat glistening on his forehead from the simple walk home. He sighed as he ate dinner, alone again. He thought about what his aunt had said the previous evening at the party.

_"You really ought to be getting married too, Jack. You're not getting any younger." His Aunt Melanie spoke._

_ He sighed, "Ah, thank you for the concern, but I've got time." He said, quickly ignoring her plea._

It wasn't as though he'd never thought about marriage. After all, isn't that what people do? He did want to get married someday and have children. However, he had yet to meet a woman he thought he could share his life with. Sure, many people married for money and status but he just didn't believe in that. His parents had been passionately in love when they were alive and he saw how happy it made them. He never expected to find a love like theirs, but was it too much to ask to care about the person he would one day have children with? Jack didn't think so, so he would wait to find the right person.

Jack sighed as he pulled out his pocket watch. 10:15. He'd been restless all day and her being late didn't help at all. He decided to give her another 15 minutes and if she didn't show, he'd have to assume she couldn't get away. He lit a cigarette and leaned up against a tree in the empty town green. It was scorching hot even though it was night. Jack ignored proper attire rules and simply wore an undershirt and pants. He knew it was considered inappropriate, but so were a lot of things he did. Suddenly a redheaded woman came into view. His breath caught in his throat. She was dressed in a short sleeved yellow dress and she smiled at him.

"Dressed rather inappropriately for a meeting with a woman, aren't we now?" she teased, still about 10 feet away from him.

He laughed and flicked his cigarette onto the ground.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Yes." _She wanted to say. "_It makes me want to do rather unspeakable things." _But instead, she walked a little closer.

"Not at all, it's got to be at least 95 degrees out; you'd be sweating in all that ridiculous clothing men seem to wear."

"Oh men's clothing is ridiculous?" he questioned. "Women, with their dresses and corsets and chemises and stockings, etc. I wonder how long it takes you to even put all that shit on."

"Just about as long as it takes to take it off, Lieutenant, a time frame I'm sure you're familiar with." She replied smartly, her hands on her hips.

"I wonder if the great Caledon Hockley knows he's engaged to such a quick wit." Jack spoke with a laugh.

"Oh I don't plan to let him know I'm a complete disgrace until after we marry, give him a run for his money, hmm?" said Rose.

"I have no doubt that you will, Rose. A pain in the ass he well deserves." Jack whispered the last part, more to himself than her, but she heard anyway.

"Is that what I am, Lieutenant? A pain in the ass?" she asked, a bit angrily.

"No. Not yet. But you will be if you keep calling me Lieutenant. I get that from everyone else and I certainly don't need it from you." He snapped. This wasn't going the way either of them planned.

"Well then don't call me a pain in the ass. I get that from everyone else and I certainly don't need it from you." She repeated. He stared at her for a moment.

"Fair enough." He grumbled.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds. She was uncomfortably aware of his piercing eyes on her.

"Let's go." He suddenly directed.

"Where?" she asked.

"I want to show you something." He answered simply and held his hand out to her. She took it and followed him.


	5. And So it Begins

**Author's Note: I hope you're liking the story so far, there's a little M rated action in this chapter, you've been warned.**

After a good 15 minute walk through a rather woodsy area, they came across a pond. The stars reflected beautifully upon it and the black stillness was eerie and alluring.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "I never knew this was here."

"Most people don't." he spoke, sitting down. She sat down next to him. "I found it when I was a kid; it was winter though so it was frozen over. I walked out onto the ice and fell in. The water was freezing, one of the worst pains I've ever experienced."

She laughed. "I can just imagine you doing something like that." Said Rose.

"Are you laughing at my pain?" he asked with mock disdain.

"Yes I am." She exclaimed confidently. He smiled at her and she blushed. Confidently, he took her hand and began playing with her fingers.

"Are you blushing?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't reply. He lifted her chin and she looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me." He told her. He let his hand drop from her face and go down to her shoulder, then her arm, then wrap around her waist and he pulled himself closer to her. He placed his other arm around her shoulders. Her heart beat quickly and his nostrils flared with desire as he became painfully aware of the way she smelled, like lilacs. She put her arm over the forearm that rested around her waist and leaned her face in, as did he. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss that sent sparks through both of them. Immediately, he deepened the kiss, pushing her back onto the ground a bit, and letting his tongue shamelessly glide over her soft red lips, begging entrance. She moaned when he rested his body on top of hers and the sound turned him on in ways he couldn't describe. The feel of his lips on hers was magic and he didn't want to stop for anything. He groaned when she pulled away and pushed him off of her. She stood up and began unzipping her dress. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He hadn't expected things to move this quickly. The chemistry they shared was undeniable, but even so he was shocked at her boldness.

"I'm going for a swim," she stated. "Care to join me, Lieutenant?" she cooed, allowing her dress the slip to the ground. He gaped at her and swallowed.

Instead of speaking, he simply slipped off his shirt, watching as she removed her undergarments. When she finally stood nude before him he couldn't help but stare. She was perfect, there was no other word. She seemed somewhat embarrassed to be so exposed and began heading for the water. With her back to him, he quickly shed the rest of his clothes; almost tripping as he shakily removed his pants, and followed her into the water. She shuddered when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare body. Moving her hair, he began kissing her neck and she whimpered softly. He turned her body to his and kissed her lips passionately. He began leading her back to the shore. Still half in the water, he lay her body down. She parted her legs and he rested in the newly created space. He moved his lips to her neck again and she sighed. His hands traveled over her soft porcelain skin. After a few minutes she was breathing heavily and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you ready?" he asked, speaking for the first time in a little while. She nodded and he pushed himself into her. She moaned. He couldn't explain the pleasure he felt at this moment. She wrapped her arms around his back and pushed her hips upward to accept him deeper. He gasped and began thrusting. Her neck arched and he began to kiss and suck on it. He fought the odd urge to bite her. He simply wanted all of her, needed her closer. He nipped at her earlobe and she groaned. It wasn't long before she was shaking with pleasure and her small moans turned into screams.

"Jack." She whispered.

"Rose." He huskily rasped back, feeling his own pleasure build. He moved faster inside her and she cried out, letting go and digging her fingernails into his back. The sight of her writhing in the pleasure he'd given her sent him over the edge and with a loud moan and a whisper of her name he let himself release inside her. It was something he'd needed desperately for months but he never expected it to be so strong and sneak up on him like that. Panting for breath he collapsed on top of her.

"You're trembling." She choked out, still trying to catch her own breath.

"I'll be alright." He replied. He felt as though he'd been flying and had just crashed back down to the ground. Still inside her, he leaned in to kiss her. He looked into her eyes for a moment. They were wild, as if she couldn't believe the pleasure he'd given her. He lay his head down on her chest and she played with his hair. They lay there listening to the crickets for a long time before she finally spoke.

"I have to go." She whispered.

He lifted his head. "No." he exclaimed, a little louder and more desperately than he wanted it to come out.

"What?" she pried.

"I mean, do you have to right now?" he lamely corrected.

"Well I don't want anyone to find out I'm gone." Rose explained.

"Once more." He begged, burying his face in her neck. "Please?" He was just as surprised as her by his reaction. She nodded and he began moving inside her again, more forcefully this time. He flipped them so she straddled him and quickly they descended into a world of pleasure once again. Even after his release, he didn't want to stop making love to her. Even twice wasn't enough for him, but she was right, she had to go.

Pulling on his own clothes, he watched her dress. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew he felt something for her, but what was it exactly? Whatever it was, he had to shake it. She was engaged. Caring for her would only bring him heartbreak. They silently began to walk back, not discussing his earlier clinginess.

"Do you know what time it is?" she inquired.

"It's a little after midnight." He muttered, looking at his watch. They didn't speak until they reached the same tree in the green they had met at. She didn't say it, but she was disappointed that he had barely spoken to her after the second time they had made love.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." She spoke, beginning the dreaded goodbye.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah me too." He stuttered.

"Well, good night." She told him. She held his hand and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips that he quickly deepened, wrapping his arms around her and savoring her taste a little while longer.

"Good night." He whispered when he pulled away. He watched her walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he simply sat down, leaning against the tree and exhaled deeply.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself before walking home, replaying the night in his mind.


	6. She's Got It

**Author's Note: Just a short chapter that shows you a little bit of what Rose is thinking right now. This story is becoming quite risque so I'm sorry if you don't like that but I'm enjoying writing something a bit different and I hope you're enjoying reading it. Please review!**

Rose had managed to get back without anyone having noticed she'd gone. Her mother and Cal were asleep, as were the servants and she thanked God for it.

Walking into her room, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was damp and her dress had dirt on it. Her lips were still puffy and red from the passionate kissing and her cheeks were flushed. But she had never felt more alive. Her heart had skipped a beat every time he'd touched her. He was tender but also rough, like he couldn't be close enough to her. She only had Cal to compare to, but he was the most amazing lover she'd ever had. With her fiancé sex was quick and held little pleasure for her, but Jack had made sure she had her own release even before his and it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She may have acted a bit weary when he asked her to stay longer, but as soon as he asked, she was all too willing to oblige.

It was only after she'd cleaned up that she allowed herself to ponder his lack of communication on the walk back. Initially, she thought he had gotten what he wanted and now wanted nothing to do with her. She had been a bit disappointed but understood his reasoning. Then again, he didn't seem like the type of man to ever really get enough, or to just toss her aside. The kiss right before they finally parted had confirmed it. It didn't say, "We're done now." It was more like an, "I'm not finished with you yet." Yes her Lieutenant was the manliest, most virile man she'd ever met; this wouldn't be enough for him. And she was just as happy to continue their affair. Settling into bed, she formed a silent plan to see Jack again.

Jack had strolled home wearily, trying to pick apart his feelings for Rose and analyze them like a scientist. Her feelings had never occurred to him as he tried to think of a way to stop the plummeting feeling in his chest that he hadn't decided yet if he liked or not. Hadn't he gotten the revenge he so longed for? Couldn't he just live peacefully now, knowing that he had defiled his enemy's woman? Wasn't that the plan? He asked himself thousands of questions and came to the conclusion that while he did have strong feelings for Rose, he barely knew her, and now was the time to stop this before he-or she-became too attached. He was simply too tired to climb the stairs, so he collapsed onto his couch and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would find Rose and set things straight. Things would go back to normal.

However, he didn't have to find her, for she had taken it upon herself to find him. Walking into town she had a new spring in her step. Cal's grandfather had unexpectedly passed in his sleep and while she wasn't pleased about that, she was thrilled that he'd be gone for a few days, and she'd have a bit of freedom since her mother had recently decided that she was trustworthy. A mistake on her part, but a big benefit for Rose. Spotting the dark haired man Rose had seen Jack speaking with at the party she called out to him.

"Excuse me, Sir?" she politely greeted.

Mark's eyes widened when he saw Rose. "Uh, yes?" he stuttered.

"I know we don't know each other, but I'm Rose Bukater, Caledon Hockley's fiancé, and I saw you at the party a couple evening's ago, speaking with Jack Dawson and I was wondering if you could tell me where the Lieutenant resides." She spoke with the utmost sophistication.

"Yes, Miss. Bukater I know who you are. Congratulations, by the way. The Lieutenant's house is right on the edge of town. It's about a 30 minute walk from here, I'm sorry I don't know the exact address, but you can't miss it. It's a little white one." He told her, extremely surprised the lady wanted to know the whereabouts of his friend.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure I'll be able to find it. Have a good day." She thanked him and walked towards the direction he had pointed out; leaving a very shocked Mark with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows raised standing on the side of the street.

It was about 11:30 when Rose came across a small white house that fit the description she had in her mind. It was quaint and secluded. She could imagine exactly why Jack had picked it. Walking up onto the front steps, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Jack groaned at the sound of the knock. _"Who the hell is that?" _he wondered. He had still been asleep on the couch when he heard the sound. He stalked over to the door, lazily rubbing his eyes, fully intending to tell the visitor to screw off and go back to sleep even though it was almost noon. However, when he opened the door all thoughts of sleep left his mind and his heart immediately started beating about a hundred times faster than it had been.

"Rose?" Jack questioned.


	7. Blinded by The Light

**Author's Note: New chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this story. There's a little bit of M rated stuff towards the end. The reason I put the sex in the story is that it sort of rounds out their relationship. Sex is apart of a relationship, even in the 1800's, and since this is technically an affair, it's a big part of their relationship. Please review!**

She smiled weakly, suddenly nervous. He looked young and adorable with his hair messed and his clothes wrinkled from having slept in them.

"Good morning." She spoke quietly.

Still shocked, he moved aside. "Come in." he spoke, motioning for her to enter.

She came into the house and he closed the door behind her. She stood awkwardly for a few moments as he rushed forward, trying to clean up the mess that had accumulated in the living room.

"I, uh, I'm sorry about the mess." He apologized.

"Don't be. It was rude of me to come over without any notice anyway." She assured him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't mind." He told her.

_"Don't do this." _A voice in the back of his head spoke.

"Sit." He directed kindly. She did, and he sat beside her.

_"No time like the present." _He thought.

"Listen, I was thinking," he began, struggling for the right words.

"Thinking," she interrupted. "That's a big feat for a man."

He laughed. _"Stop being witty. And beautiful. And charming," _he thought, _"this is hard enough." _

"Well I was thinking, that, um, that we shouldn't see each other anymore. I like you, Rose. I like you a lot. But what we did last night was wrong and I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have. You're engaged." He told her.

_"You're a liar. You're lying. You don't give a shit if she's engaged." _ That little voice spoke up again.

_"Shut up!" _he told it. _"For the love of God she has me talking to myself, she's driving me mad!" _he thought.

She sat for a moment, processing what he just said. She didn't believe a word of it, but she decided to play along.

"Alright then, if that's the way you feel. Cal can be a very menacing man, I'm not surprised you'd be frightened of his reaction to our…relationship." Said Rose, knowing the mention of fear would drive him crazy. She didn't, however, know that she was playing with a raging fire. Jack stood.

"You think I'm afraid of him?" he snapped, through gritted teeth. She stood as well.

"It's really nothing to be ashamed of. He seems to frighten everyone, and you having to take orders from him in the war must not help. I'd imagine you have some kind of respect for him and are still under his authority, however." She lied. She knew he had no respect for Cal.

Jack was furious. The last thing he was afraid of was Caledon Hockley. The last person he had respect for was Caledon Hockley. And the last person he was under the authority of was Caledon Hockley. It wasn't her fault, anyone would assume these things if they didn't know the truth. However, blinded by rage, he acted before thinking. He began domineeringly backing her up against the wall. She began to grow afraid when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Don't you ever, say anything like that again." He ordered, speaking low and slow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, fear in her voice. She'd simply wanted to play with him a little; she didn't know this would be his reaction.

He saw her look of fear and immediately felt awful. It wasn't her fault. His gaze softened and he sighed.

"No, I am. I overreacted. You had no way of knowing." He apologized. His hands were still pressed against the wall, trapping her with his arms.

"Knowing what?" she asked innocently.

He froze. She couldn't know. Not yet. He had no idea how she would react to it.

"Nothing." Jack answered. "Kiss me." He ordered huskily, partly trying to change the subject, partly giving in to his want for her. She obeyed and he ran his fingers through her hair as their lips met. He briefly wondered how something so wrong could seem so right but stopped thinking altogether when she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

She smiled when he broke the kiss. "What happened to the modest man I encountered just 10 minutes ago, hmm?" she teased.

"I think we both know he was complete bullshit." He answered with a laugh.

She laughed and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and led her up the stairs to his room. He pressed her up against the door, closing it. Still kissing her he began expertly unbuttoning her dress.

"Wait." she spoke up, switching their position.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, down around his ankles. She began kissing his chest through the material of his shirt and lowering herself onto the ground.

"What are you…" his question turned into a gasp when she took him into her mouth.

"Rose." He spoke. "Jesus Christ, Rose." He groaned. He'd heard of it before, of course, but he'd never had the act performed on him and it was driving him crazy. He tangled his fingers in her hair and let her continue for a little while longer before he decided he simply wouldn't last any longer if she kept going and he pulled her up to face him. He kissed her once before backing her up onto his bed. She pushed him away slightly to unbutton his shirt. He stared at her while she worked on the buttons and realized, without a shadow of a doubt, he couldn't let her go now.


	8. Revelations

The sun was setting across the horizon but Lieutenant Jack Dawson had yet to even get dressed for the day. And he didn't intend to. He much preferred to be right where he was. After the third time they had made love he had collapsed onto his back, sweating and gasping for breath. She had thrown an arm across his chest and they both quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the passionate love making. When he awoke, she was still fast asleep. He shifted his position so that he could wrap his arms around her and that's how he found himself where he currently was, cradling a sleeping Rose in his arms and lightly tracing shapes with his fingernails on the skin of her shoulder. He closed his eyes and remembered their passionate afternoon. Thoughts of Cal and the war and his previous vengeful intentions were the furthest thing from his mind as he recalled the sweet way she had clung to him and screamed his name out as he made love to her. Being with her felt so right, even though it was wrong. His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly awoke with a start, forgetting where she was for a moment. She took in a deep breath and looked around, realizing she was in someone's arms. She relaxed when she saw it was Jack.

"Hi." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I forgot where I was for a second there." She spoke softly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." He breathed, smiling at her confusion.

"I know." She cooed, suddenly breathless. She kissed him softly on the lips and his eyes were still closed when she pulled away.

"Rose?" he spoke her name like it was a question and opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, getting lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Nineteen." She answered, still lost in her dreamy state.

"Christ." He replied. He was 8 years older than her. She was still just a teenager, even younger than Lizzie.

"What is it?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I didn't know you were so young." He answered.

She laughed. "Cal is 32 and you're worried about how much older you are than me? You can't be more than 28 or 29." He cringed at the mention of his name.

"I'm 27," he corrected, "but I guess 8 years doesn't seem like too much when you compare it to 13."

"I don't really care about our age difference." She told him, moving so that she straddled him. "Does it bother you?" she asked, leaning down to his face, her curls forming a curtain around them. He moved her hair behind her ears.

"No." he spoke quietly, a bit distracted by her bare body being so close to his.

She still lay on top of him when she took a deep breath and asked her next question.

"What were you talking about earlier today, when you said I had no way of knowing, what did I have no way of knowing?" she asked softly, sensing it might be a difficult subject. He looked up at her soulful green eyes. The muscles in his face twitched and his eyes almost filled with tears.

"I don't want to talk about it." He choked out.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Jack." She assured him. She respected his privacy but curiosity was getting the better of her. He sighed.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. He wasn't trying to distract her from the topic; he was simply bracing himself for what he had to tell her.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." She told him. He closed his eyes and he was immediately brought back to five years before.

He took a deep breath. "Cal killed my brother." He choked out.

Rose's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she yelled. "Cal's an ass, but a murderer? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I was there. I'm sure." He whispered.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"Wrong place, wrong time. Cal got into some bar fight and Anthony tried to break it up. Cal got pissed and pulled a knife on him. Before I could do anything he'd stabbed him and Anthony was as good as dead. I don't know if he even realized what he was doing, but I still never forgave him and I never will."

She looked at the tears brimming in his eyes and she could barely stand it. She kissed him forcefully, trying to let him know she was there for him. He responded, wrapping his arms around her. Telling her this had given him a bit of peace, and now he craved the comfort he knew their physical alliance could bring. Suddenly, she pulled away, an awful thought donning on her.

"Jack, was sleeping with me some kind of revenge against Cal?" she asked.

"What? No!" he lied. He didn't want to decieve her, but things were different now and the truth would only hurt her.

By now he was sitting up against the headboard and though she still straddled him she'd moved a bit further from him now and her arms were no longer around him.

"Are you lying? Don't you dare lie to me." she warned.

"Look, I'll admit that that was part of what was on my mind in the beginning, but things are different now. I care about you, Rosie." he spoke with affection.

"I can't believe this." she snapped. Jumping off him, she began gathering her clothes.

"Rose," he said, stepping into his boxers, "Rose c'mon don't do this.", he pulled on his pants, "Please stay." he begged.

She whipped around, still only half dressed.

"You tricked me into sleeping with you, lied to me, used me for sex and your own sick revenge and now you expect me to stay? Apparently not only are you a cold-hearted bastard, you're also dellusionial!" she yelled. He stood dumbfounded for a moment. Her words had stung badly. They ran through his body like ice. She had now finished dressing and was bolting down the stairs. He went after her.

"Please, Rose you've got to believe me." He ran in front of her and backed her up against the same wall he had earlier that day. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"Rose. I'm sorry. But you know that I really, honestly care for you. You can feel it when I kiss you, when I make love to you. I know you can. Don't leave like this. I'm know I have no right to ask you this, but I'm really, truly sorry." He poured out. She stood still for a moment, her face was like stone. He couldn't read a thing off of her. Finally she spoke, but they certainly weren't the words he wanted to hear.

"Fuck you." she said. His body went limp with hurt, once again and she was finally able to push past him. He heard the door slam shut. He went upstairs and threw on a shirt. He wasn't letting her go. Not five minutes after she left had Jack marched out the door, intending to find his Rose and get her to see the truth.


	9. Forgive and Forget

It had been two weeks since Rose had stormed out of Jack's house that August evening. It had been two weeks and still not one day had gone by that he hadn't thought about her. He knew she was getting married in just a month and it killed him every time he thought about it. He had tried talking to her so many times, but she wouldn't listen. Who could blame her? So imagine his surprise when she showed up on his doorstep and flung her arms around him. He was confused, but returned the embrace, just grateful to have her in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her face still buried in his neck.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He assured her, still dumbfounded.

He closed the door behind her and she sat down on the couch. He sat on the coffee table across her. She nervously wrung her hands. He noticed she held her face down, her curls hiding it from him. He gently reached over to her and lifted her chin. His eyes widened when he saw the bruise that had formed on her cheek.

"Oh my God." He breathed and tears filled her eyes. He moved over to the couch and pulled her into his arms. She began sobbing onto his shoulder. He held her in his lap and gently rocked her back and forth like she was a child. He didn't have to ask who did this to her, he already knew. He ignored the rage that burned inside him and focused on comforting the broken girl that lay in his arms.

"Shh," he whispered, "It's ok, I'm right here, no one's going to hurt you Rosie."

"I'm so sorry." She spoke after the majority of her crying had ceased. He didn't know what she was sorry about. He'd forgiven her for ignoring his own apology the second she'd shown up at his door.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rose." He assured her, rubbing her back.

"Yes I did. I should've trusted you. I should've forgiven you sooner." She argued.

"Hey," Jack spoke, gently pushing her away a bit so he could look into her eyes, "you're here now, that's all that matters."

She kissed him as if her life depended on it and he clung to her. He pulled away first.

"Why did he hit you?" he asked tenderly.

"We got into an argument. I'd been going out without his permission at night and he found out."

"Where were you going?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't to another man.

"I went out to that pond that you took me to the first time we made love, well the first and the second." She blushed.

He chuckled at her blush and gave her a chaste kiss. "Why?" he asked, still beaming.

She shrugged. "I needed to think, and it seemed like a good place to do that." He nodded.

"It is." He agreed. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"What made you decide to forgive me?" he asked.

"I guess I realized how terrible what he did to you really was and I couldn't blame you for wanting revenge, even if I don't like the way you went about getting it. And I always knew you cared about me, I just had to see past the way you were in the beginning." She explained.

"What I did was really unforgivable. I'm still so sorry, Rose." Jack apologized once again.

"I think you've said enough sorry's to last a lifetime, Jack. Everything's fine now." She spoke.

They were both silent for a while.

"I don't want to marry him, Jack." Rose revealed.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"I'm saying that enough is enough. I refuse to marry him." She insisted.

"So are you going to leave him?" He inquired.

"I want to, more than you could no. But I'm afraid of what he'll do. The only reason I'm marrying him is because without him, I have nothing. My mother and I are penniless. Our engagement was basically a business deal so that she wouldn't have to give up her way of life. I don't really care about money, but if I do leave him, I won't have any way to support myself. I'm thousands of miles away from home, all alone aside from my mother who will no doubt leave as soon as I break off the engagement, and I won't have anywhere to go." She told him her worries.

"Stay with me." He suggested.

"What exactly are you asking?" she wondered.

"I'm just offering you a place to stay." Jack assured her. In truth, he was terrified to make any type of commitment to her. He was in all reality, a mess. He still had horrible nightmares from the war, technically he was jobless, after five years he was still mourning his brother, and she deserved someone a lot more stable than that.

"I don't know Jack. She answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes. She desperately wanted to tell him she loved him, and she needed his love like she needed air to breathe. But did he feel the same way about her? Did he want her in the way that she wanted him? She knew he cared for her, it seemed to be his favorite thing to say, but did he care for her as a friend or as something more? She sighed. Regardless of what he felt for her, she wanted to be with him. If that meant she could only be a girl who warmed his bed every once and awhile, then so be it. It sounded desperate and awful, but she needed him that much.

"It's just a lot to take in," she answered simply, "but I accept."

He smiled and kissed her. All the thoughts running through her mind were let go when she felt her lips on his. They'd be back as soon as he let her go, but she relished in the freedom from the worries that plagued her for the time being.


	10. Open Wounds

Jack and Rose spent the evening talking and laughing. He'd gotten out an old bottle of wine and they'd toasted Rose's new life. She planned to go to Cal's the next day and tell him it was over. She knew how furious he would be. Jack had offered to go with her, but she thought learning that she'd been cheating on him would only fuel the flame and he'd agreed, though he still worried about her being alone with Cal. He resolved that after tomorrow Rose wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He thought about taking her away, but he loved this town and Rose had insisted she didn't want to run from Cal. He understood, and truly he didn't want to leave either, but he would in a heartbeat to protect Rose. He supposed he'd wait to see how things played out. At the moment, he was satisfied watching her sleep in his lap. She'd said she was just going to rest her eyes, but within 10 minutes she'd been sound asleep. He chuckled softly as she fidgeted and her lips curled into a small smile as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Did he dare hope that it was him? He sighed and placed one arm under her knees and one around her arms, lifting her up and carrying her off to bed. He climbed the stairs and briefly wondered if he should lay her down in the guest room, but then decided against it. He didn't want her to wake up alone. Opening the door to his room, placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead softly. After changing, he slipped into bed next to her. With the steady sound of Rose's breathing and the scent of lilacs that she always seemed to bring with her in the air, he fell into a deep sleep.

_"Jack!" a voice yelled out._

_ "Jack, hurry!" _

_ But Jack couldn't move. He just stood there while the shots rang out and soldiers fell to the ground around him. His friends, his men, dying and he just stood there. He was paralyzed. He mind told him to fire his gun, to tend to his fallen comrades, to do something, anything but he couldn't move. He felt as though an unseen force was pressing down on his body, forcing him to watch the chaos without any hope of actually doing something. Suddenly, a feminine angelic voice called out to him, a sweet contrast to the sound of bullets and screams that surrounded him. _

_ "Jack." It spoke, concern in the mysterious angel's voice._

_ "Jack, wake up!" she spoke, her tone more urgent this time. _

Jack awoke to the sound of Rose's voice.

"Jack, wake up." She cried urgently. He bolted upright, breathing heavily. She sat up with him. His chest was slicked with sweat and he was panting as if he'd just run five miles. He felt like he could vomit or scream or hit something. Rose waited for a moment before speaking.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked timidly. Up until this point he had only been half aware that another person was in his bed. Still only somewhat awake, he lunged for her, pushing her back onto the sheets and slamming his lips against hers. He needed her like he needed air to breathe in this moment because the truth was, he wasn't alright. The nightmares that plagued him so often left him feeling terrified. It wasn't so much Rose that he wanted as it was the comfort and security of being with another person, the assurance that he was still alive, still a man with a beating heart and blood running through his veins. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on the skin that he found there.

"Jack." She whimpered.

"Rosebud." He half spoke, half groaned the nickname.

"Jack, we shouldn't do this." She protested weakly. He moved his lips to her ear.

"Don't talk, please. I just need this right now." He whispered and she relented. She allowed him to rip her clothes from her body and caress her skin. He kissed and nipped all over her body, massaging her breasts as he did so. She moaned when his tongue flicked over a nipple and he took solace in the way her body involuntarily jerked beneath him. He teased and tempted her, taking her body right to the edge of heaven and then bringing her back down again, relishing in having found something, anything in his life that he could control.

"I want you." he whispered into her ear. The sound of her voice speaking something other than the erotic groans and whimpers brought him out of his revere.

"Jack," she spoke his name softly and beautifully, "stop teasing me." She begged him softly with her eyes. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him to go deeper.

"J-Jack, don't stop." she begged.

A few moments later she screamed his name and clutched his body to hers, near to drawing blood from his skin with her fingernails, but he didn't notice. As soon as her moans began to cease, his own sounds of pleasure increased, and he crashed his lips against hers as he held her body to his so closely he feared might break her bones if he hugged her any tighter. He loosened his grip on her as the feeling subsided. She leaned back into the sheets and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of his skin on hers and the sound of his erratic breathing mixing with her own. She stroked his back up and down sending small shivers up his spine. He pulled out of her and lay on his back beside her. He felt slightly guilty for using her to ease his fears of the night terrors that had plagued him, but it quickly went away when he felt her lift his arm and place it around her shoulder, pulling her body so that her head and left arm rested on his chest. She swung a soft leg over his own and he held the hand that lay over his chest, squeezing it slightly.

Jack looked down at Rose once she'd fallen asleep. She was beautiful beyond measure, inside and out. If there was a time when he had consciously decided that he loved her, it had to have been now, though he suspected that there was no decision made. He simply loved her without trying. He'd never been this vulnerable before, and it scared him somewhat, that this woman held in her hands the power to make or break him. But he trusted her to handle his heart with care, for it was hers whether he liked it or not.


	11. The Beat Goes On

**Author's Note: I know, I'm awful and I should have updated sooner. You have permission to curse me in your head. Anyway here's a new chapter, I know it's short but I'm getting to that little plateau of writer's block I always come to after I've been writing for a while. I assure you I'll come back from it though! Please review!**

Rose nervously wrung her hands. She had gone to her house that morning and packed some essentials and placed the suitcase outside, in case she had to make a quick getaway, before sitting her mother down. She had been avoiding her mother for a while. She imagined Ruth thought she'd been busy with wedding preparations and accepted that her daughter was ignoring her. If she only knew what Rose had really been busy with. She flashed back to just a week ago, when Jack had been throwing stones outside her window. She had to stifle a laugh at the memory.

_"Rose!" Jack whispered loudly. _

_ She opened her window. _

_ "Go the hell away! I don't want you here." She shooed him. _

_ "Please, I just want to talk." He begged._

_ "No. Leave." She commanded. He couldn't see the tears in her eyes but she felt them. Closing her window and the curtains, she sat on her bed and forced herself to stop crying. She was crushed by Jack having used her and his everyday begging for forgiveness didn't help her move on. She was blind to his sincerity. _

That was the last time Jack had tried to apologize, until she had come to his house the other day. Rose shook her head as her mother sat down. How stupid she had been. But Jack was right, it didn't matter now.

"Well," Ruth started, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rose looked around the room. The mahogany was covered in an intricate lace tablecloth and the silver tea set they used had been polished to the point you could see your reflection in it better than you could a mirror. The chairs they sat on were stiff and uncomfortable but beautifully carved. The curtains were satin and soft to the touch. It was sterile, really. She sighed; she didn't want any of it. She pictured Jack's house in her mind. It was small, but picturesque. The beige couch that sat in the living room was soft and comfortable. His dishes were regular glass, not unnecessarily painted on. His curtains were cotton and he didn't even own a tablecloth as far as she knew. His bed was always unmade but the things they did on it were magical. The whole place was simple and warm and it felt like home. She felt a longing to be there right now.

"Rose!" Ruth snapped.

"Oh, I do apologize, I was daydreaming a bit. What I wanted to talk to you about was the engagement." Rose began.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I want to end it." She blurted out.

"Rose, don't talk nonsense, of course you don't." Ruth stammered. Rose felt rage build inside her.

"Yes, I do." She snapped. "And I am. Now you can find your way back to California and stay with Aunt Gloria or you can support yourself here or go wherever it is you'd like but I'm done with Cal and quite frankly, I'm done with you."

"I can't say I didn't expect this." Ruth commented. Rose said nothing.

"You're entirely too immature to realize what you're giving up." She added.

"Nothing you say can make me change my mind." Rose spoke.

"Fine!" Ruth stood up. "But don't expect me to help you find your way now."

"I assure you, Mother, I've found my way." Rose spoke calmly. Ruth left the tea room and Rose stood up to leave. Suddenly, Cal appeared in the doorway.

"Cal!" Rose spoke, alarmed.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Rose? I know I haven't always treated you right, and I apologize for hitting you the other day but I promise it wouldn't happen again if you stayed. I do care about you." He said calmly. He took a swig of the brandy in his hand. In truth, he had also suspected Rose was unhappy, he was too. She saw right through is half-hearted at getting her to stay.

_"I care about you, Rosie." _

Rose heard Jack's voice say the same words in her head. However, it sounded like the men had said the words in two different languages. When Jack told her he cared for her, it sounded sincere and melodic. She knew it was true. The way Cal said it sounded cold and stiff. It was a lie, she realized. Rose stood tall and looked right into his dark eyes.

"You don't know what it is to care about someone, Caledon." She spoke curtly. She then brushed past him, out of the room and out the door. Picking up her suitcase she began walking away. She told Jack she'd meet him at the pond when she'd left that morning. She walked awhile and eventually came to the trail she recognized so easily now. Eventually, the water came into view and she saw a tall, muscular male figure with shaggy blonde hair throwing stones into the pond that could only be her Jack. Rose beamed.

"Oh, Lieutenant." she cooed jokingly.

He whipped around and broke into a smile when he saw her standing there.

"What did I say about calling me that?" he asked.

"Not to do it," she spoke, moving towards him. "but I think I can make up for it."

"Oh, really?" he asked, playing along with her game. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"You're forgiven." he spoke as soon as her lips left his. She laughed.

"I'm assuming things went well then?" he inquired.

"As well as can be expected." Rose answered. He nodded understandably.

"Let's go." she spoke.

"Where?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him and spoke teasingly.

"To the stars." He smiled and kissed her happily.


	12. Confessions

**Author's Note: New chapter. A little bit of M towards the middle/end. Have a great weekend.**

Jack and Rose settled into a routine rather quickly. Jack had gotten a job helping out a carpenter in town which he enjoyed immensely. Woodworking was his father's career and he felt proud that he was continuing the tradition and that it came so easily to him. Having a job gave him back the sense of purpose he had lost when the war ended. So did Rose. He smiled to himself as he walked in the house, thinking of her. Her eyes, her fiery hair, the way she kissed him, her voice, everything about her captivated him. She was the center of his world.

"Rose?" Jack asked as he entered the house.

"Well hello Mr. Dawson." She teased, coming down the stairs.

He took a deep breath. "Hi." He smiled as she came toward him. She touched his face and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but adoration. Her close proximity was becoming too much and Jack drew in a shaky breath.

"Hi." He said again. She giggled.

"You already said that." She stated.

"You didn't say it back." Jack retorted.

"But I said hello first if you remember correctly." She corrected.

"Hi is different than hello." He argued.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." She teased further.

"Well Miss. Dewitt Bukater for a woman of such class and high breeding to not know the difference between hi and hello is just appalling! Why how have you even managed to carry on a conversation in your lifetime?" he joked.

"I honestly don't know, it's shocking." Rose laughed. He smiled slightly and looked at her with that piercing stare that always managed to make her weak at the knees.

"Hi." She said simply. He chuckled and tangled his right hand in her curls and placed his left on her hip, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. Once, twice, three times before he pulled away and nuzzled her neck. A moan escaped her throat and he chuckled again.

"So, how was your day?" he asked when she finally pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

She shrugged. "Fine I guess. It's just that," she paused, "never mind."

"Tell me." He prodded.

She stood behind the kitchen counter and he leaned forward on the other side. With her eyes cast downward, she began to speak.

"I'm happy here with you, Jack. But I can't help but think it's wrong. I mean you should see the way people look at me when I'm just walking down the street. The women think I'm a disgraceful moron for giving up Cal and the men, the men just look at me like I'm property. It's so damn frustrating. Why is it anyone's business what I do or who I marry or don't marry or have sex with or live with or anything else?" She hadn't expected to tell him all this, but once she started talking it just came pouring out.

He looked shocked for a moment by her outburst. He sunk into a chair at the island. Guilt hit him like a train. It was his fault that people had stopped respecting her. He had known people gossiped, but he never thought about how much worse it was for her. He couldn't stand the thought of the way he knew men were thinking of her now. How could he have been so careless with something he cared so much for?

"I don't know what to say." He confessed quietly.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not blaming you." She told him.

"But it is my fault, whether you blame me or not." He argued.

"No. Jack, no," she moved a chair so that she was sitting across from him and took his hands in hers before continuing, "it's not anyone's fault but my own and I shouldn't let it bother me. If people want to think I'm a whore, then so be it." He let go of her hands and stood up facing away from her.

"God, Rose don't say things like that. That's not what you are." He told her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his midsection from behind, resting the side of her head on his back.

"I know that. I meant that they can think it all they want. I don't care. I only care about what you think of me. If you thought of me that way it'd break my heart." She assured him. He turned around and took her face in his hands.

"I don't Rose. I could never. You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. You mean so much more to me than that." He spoke passionately. She kissed him deeply and he held her tightly in a sort of bear hug. She pulled away only slightly.

"Put your hands on me, Jack." She whispered, her lips so close that they brushed against his when she spoke.

"Are you sure?" he breathed. She nodded. Kissing her once again he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Still kissing her he kicked the door of his bedroom closed and deposited her on the bed. She pulled him to her by his shirt collar and he moved his lips to her neck, sucking on the skin he found there. They stripped clothes from each other's bodies quickly and Rose moaned in ecstasy when she felt Jack's skin on hers. He slid inside of her and she gasped.

"I want you." She whispered in his ear. He groaned and kissed her roughly.

"I love the way your skin feels." He told her, biting at her neck. She sighed and moaned and whimpered as he slid in and out of her. It wasn't long before she cried out and her body clenched around him.

"Rosebud." He groaned. She ran her nails down his back and he gasped her name and collapsed onto her. A few seconds later he pulled out of her to lie on his stomach beside her. His head was turned toward her but his eyes were closed. Rose turned to look at him. He was beautiful. She never thought a man could be beautiful, but he was. He opened his eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. She sighed and let her eyes close.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. But she wasn't. She loved him. She loved him more than anything but she worried so much that he didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to be used for sex but she couldn't leave him. Not having him in her life would break her heart. She wanted to marry him and have his children and love him forever but it hurt to think that might not be what he wanted.

"Rose, look at me." He breathed, stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and he let his hands fall down to her hip. He pulled her closer, as close as she could possibly get until every part of their bodies were touching. His heavy breaths tickled her face and the smoky look in his eyes made her feel weak. The intense look he was giving her filled her own eyes with tears that he quickly wiped away, knowing what they were for.

_"Now or never." _He thought.

"I love you." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. A single tear streamed down her cheek and she slammed her lips against his, kissing him with everything in her. When she finally pulled away he kissed the tears away from her eyes.

"Say it again." She said.

"I love you." He repeated, rolling her on to her back.

"I love you so much." Jack told her.

"I love you too, Jack." He smiled and kissed her softly. He lay his head on her breast and fell asleep within minutes, happy that his feelings were out in the open now.


	13. Sleeping Near the Enemy

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Just so y'all know, about 5 weeks has passed since they met. Please review! They make me update more frequently.**

"You know," Jack spoke as they lay in bed one evening, "it's occurred to me that I don't know that much about you."

She looked at him quizzically.

"How do you mean?" He chuckled at her upper crust accent.

"I mean that I know your personality, I know that I love you, I know you have a birthmark _right-" _he paused to tickle her leg in the spot he had indicated and she laughed playfully, "here, but I don't know much about _you." _

"What do you want to know?"

"Where'd you grow up? What was your childhood like? Did you have any siblings? How'd you get out to California? Why'd you get engaged? Etcetera, etcetera." He listed. She sighed.

"I was born to Roger and Ruth Dewitt Bukater on December 24, 1845. I had no siblings that are legally acknowledged anyway, my mother almost didn't survive the birth and they advised her not to have any more children. My childhood was like any well brought up girl's should be. I followed my mother around to cotillions and parties and the like, not daring to step a foot out of line. I didn't see my father much. He was a rather prominent lawyer and when he wasn't working he was usually drinking or gambling or worse. When I was 15 my mother began searching for a suitable husband for me," she rolled her eyes and Jack smiled, "However, shortly after the war broke out and that had to be put on hold, to my delight. But then shortly after I turned 18, my father died and my mother and I found ourselves in a precarious situation. My father had gambled away the majority of our money. There were no men in the family to provide for us, as she put it so we left. My mother has a sister, Gloria. She moved out west when I was young, to California. We went to stay with her. She and her husband opened their home to us and things were good for a while, for me at least. I loved California. It was warm and sunny, with wide open spaces, so unlike where I came from. And Gloria and her husband are wonderful people. They never had children, so they treated me like one. However, my mother was terribly depressed. She couldn't get used to living at a lower status. We weren't really poor, but we'd become so fast she said if we didn't figure something out. I thought she was just rambling on, I never dreamed she'd actually do something. But last summer, General Caledon Hockley came to town and my mother just fell in love with him. He was on leave for an injury, as I'm sure you remember. With much urging from my mother, I began spending a lot of time with him. I hated it. However, he took a liking to me. After a few months, when he was all healed and ready to go back to war, he offered us a way out of our predicament, as my mother put it. Should he make it out of the war, he would come back to California and take us to Connecticut with him and marry me. I refused. I didn't want to even go near him, let alone spend the rest of my life with him. But my mother made me accept and I prayed every night that he would perish in the war, as awful as that sounds. But he didn't and he came to get my mother and I as soon as he possibly could. I tried to tell him I didn't want to marry him the night before we left, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. That night he-well I don't want to talk about what he did. But he made it so that I had to marry him, so that no man would ever want me." Jack caught on to what she meant pretty quickly.

"He raped you?" Jack questioned.

She nodded and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Rose." He whispered as he clutched her tightly to his chest. "My sweet Rose." After her tears had dried she continued her story.

"Shortly after we moved her I think he began to realize what a handful I would be. He needed someone to pat him on the back and tell him he was a good boy. I wasn't that kind of woman. I think that's why he let me go so easily. He didn't want to be the one to end it, because he didn't want to admit he was wrong about me, but he was just as unhappy as I was." Jack looked at her solemnly.

"I'm sorry I asked." He told her.

"Don't be. It would've come up eventually."

"Cal's the fucking worst." He sympathized. She laughed.

"He is isn't he?" Rose agreed.

"Damn straight. And his hair is disgusting."

"Oh my god I know! I don't know what the hell he puts in it, but it feels gross."

"My brother always said it was olive oil."

Rose smiled sadly.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I do. But I don't want to talk about that right now."

"What do you want to talk about?" He waggled his eyebrows and pulled her on top of him.

"Guess." He grinned.

Rose leaned back against the wall of bathroom at the dress shop. She'd gotten a job there last week, insisting that if she sat around the house all day, she'd go crazy. The owner was a kind woman, Mrs. Winterbourne, one of the few people in town who didn't despise her. She heard a knock on the bathroom door and turned her tired head.

"Rose, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Winterbourne asked. What she was referring to was the miserable gagging she'd heard just a moment ago. Rose had ran into the bathroom abruptly and emptied her stomach without warning.

"Yes. I think so." Rose lied, coming out of the bathroom. Mrs. Winterbourne frowned and placed a hand on her pale, clammy forehead.

"You don't feel warm, but you should probably go home for today."

Rose wanted to argue, but she felt miserable.

"Yes, perhaps that's a good idea. I'm so sorry, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't be. You just get better." She urged. Rose waved a half-hearted goodbye and began to walk home.

"God it's humid." She muttered to herself. It was mid-September but the miserable August heat had yet to let up. She began to feel dizzy and light-headed. As she walked through the downtown area she stumbled slightly and her vision blurred. Suddenly, she collapsed on the ground, and people rushed to see what had happened.

Hours later, she awoke. She groaned slightly. She didn't know where she was, but she could tell she was on an incredibly uncomfortable couch, and someone was patting her forehead with a cool towel. Slowly, her eyes flickered open. Her vision corrected itself and a dark haired man sat in a chair beside the couch, concern in his eyes. She gasped.

"Cal?!"


	14. Done

"Jack!" Mark yelled, banging on the door. There was no answer. He repeated the action.

"Jack Dawson open this goddamn door right now or-"the door opened mid-sentence.

"Jesus Christ Mark, what's so important?"

"Cal's got Rose." A look of alarmed confusion spread across Jack's face.

"What do you mean Cal's got Rose? Rose is at work."

"You sure about that? Because I saw a pretty familiar looking redhead faint in the street not 20 minutes ago and Caledon Hockley picked her up and carried her off." Jack's eyes widened.

"She fainted? Why the hell didn't you stop him?" Jack yelled.

"I tried but he got away too fast in his carriage! But stop arguing with me. We have to go. Now."

"Right." Jack nodded and they left the house.

_Meanwhile at Cal's_

Rose sat up quickly to run away but was quickly stopped by a rushing pain in her head.

"Ah." She gripped her forehead and leaned forward. She waited a moment for the pain to subside before speaking.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she asked, looking around the familiar parlor of Cal's home.

"You collapsed in the middle of the street. What was I supposed to do Rose?" he spoke coldly.

"Leave me the hell alone." She offered.

"Come now, Rose. What kind of an ex-fiancée would I be if I did that?" he teased and flashed a devil-may-care smile.

"You're some kind of son of a bitch."

"That's something coming from a woman who cheated on her fiancee with a glorified gutter rat."

"That's enough Cal. I'm going home." She stood with difficulty.

"Rose it's at least a half an hour's walk from here and you can barely stand."

"Then I'll crawl." She began to walk to the door.

He gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"Let go of me you bastard." Cal's face hardened.

"I don't think so, sweetpea." He spoke.

Mark and Jack arrived at Cal's house in half the time it would have normally taken them. They ran up through the front garden and past the ominous fountains and statues and ran straight into a guard.

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?" He demanded in a British accent. He resembled Cal in a way, well dressed and well spoken.

Jack straightened his back and put his chin higher in the air. Mark followed suit.

_Alright, I can play this game._

"We're visitors of Mr. Caledon Hockley." Jack lied.

"Mr. Hockley isn't expecting any visitors today." The guard eyed them suspiciously.

"Well it's an emergency. That's why we were running." Mark spoke.

_Good thinking, Bridges. _

"What kind of emergency?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his temple.

_ She could be dead by now. Anthony was._

"Just an emergency!" Mark snapped.

"I can't let you in, I'm sorry." Mark and Jack exchanged a look of understanding.

"Alright, fuck this." Mark spoke, before punching the guard in the nose.

"What the hell?" he yelled, raising a hand to his bloody face.

"Security!" he began to yell, but Mark clamped a hand over his mouth and knocked him to the ground before he could finish.

"You get Rose, I'll handle him." Jack nodded and ran to the house. Just before he reached the door he stopped.

"I need a plan." He muttered. His ears perked up to the yelling in the house.

"No I said no dammit!"a male voice he could only assume was Cal yelled.

"Let me go!"Rose shouted.

"What to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife." Jack heard a slapping noise and decided against the plan, simply forcing his way into the house.

Rose was pinned down beneath Cal on the couch, her dress hanging off her shoulder and a quickly forming bruise on her cheek.

"Jack!" she yelled. Cal let her go in surprise. Rose flung herself into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. Tears fell down her cheeks but she nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jack kissed her face over and over again.

"Thank God." He whispered. She buried her face in his chest, but he pulled away and took her face in his hands.

"Mark's outside. Go get him and go home."

"But what about you?" she asked. Jack eyed Cal, who stood with his arms across his chest, a smug look on his face.

"I'll be there soon." She nodded and kissed him before going off to find Mark.

As soon as she left, Cal spoke.

"Well Dawson, it appears you've won."

"She's not a prize. She chose me." Cal rolled his eyes.

"What do you even want with her?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, or at least I didn't until I found out she was with you." He stepped closer and Jack set his jaw.

"I've never done anything to you. Your problems were with Anthony, and just barely."

"That's true. But you see, I don't like being deceived. You've done that more than once. Let's be honest, this has been going on since grade school, our little rivalry, that is. Now I was perfectly fine with just avoiding you, but you've taken it too far. And all in the name of revenge."

"I'm not with her in the name of revenge. I'm with her because I love her. You could never understand that." Jack drew himself up to his full height, preparing for a fight.

"I suppose it's a fair trade then. Anthony for Rose."

Jack swung the first punch. Pulling Cal up by his shirt he slammed him into the wall.

"You don't get to take something else from me!" Cal threw a punch to Jack's eye but he ignored the pain. Cal doubled over when Jack punched in the stomach.

"You are going to leave me and Rose the hell alone and if you don't, it'll be the last thing you do. I am _done_ with you. I am done with you hurting the people I love, you hear me? This is over. This is your last warning. _Stay the fuck away._" Cal sputtered incoherently and tried to hit him back several times.

Jack hit him in the jaw.

"_That _is for Rose."

Cal groaned in pain and Jack punched him the gut.

_"That _is for Anthony."

Before walking away, he kneed him in the crotch. Hard.

"And_ that_ is to make sure scum like you never procreates."

Cal dropped to the floor and Jack walked out of the house, his heart was beating faster than it ever had, and he had enough adrenalin to wipe out the entire confederate army. He began running home. Pretty soon, he had calmed down a bit. He took a deep breath and slowed his pace. Finally, the man who'd ruled his life for the past 5 years could do so no more. He hoped. Rose being sick was completely forgotten, but it wouldn't be for long.


	15. Baby Makes Three

Jack opened the door to see Mark sitting solemnly on his couch.

"Are you alright?" he asked, referring to the bruises he had on his face. Mark waved him off.

"I've had worse. How about you?"

Jack grinned.

"You should see the other guy. Where's Rose?" He didn't answer.

Jack sat down in a chair near him. Mark rested his arms on his legs and folded his hands together. He had his head down.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Mark sighed and rubbed his chin with his hand, not making eye contact with Jack.

"Look, Jackie, I know how much you love this girl so it breaks my heart to tell you this, but I think you've got a problem on your hands."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well we were talking once we got away from the guards and all of a sudden she got sick, you know she was vomiting, and I asked her how often it'd been happening and she confessed that she'd been feeling off for the past week or so. She said she was tired a lot and more emotional, she had a lack of appetite and of course the vomiting. That's probably why she fainted as well."

"Maybe I should get her a doctor. I hope it's not serious." Mark shook his head.

"Are you really that oblivious, Jack?" Jack raised his eyebrows. Mark rolled his eyes.

"A sexually active woman experiencing fatigue, nausea, and lack of appetite. Gee, Jack I wonder what could be wrong."

"What does sex have to do with-"he paused-"are you trying to tell me you think she's pregnant?"

"I've seen it happen with my mother with all my siblings, I'd be willing to bet that she is." Jack stood up and began pacing.

"No, she can't be. She would've told me, I would've known. She can't be pregnant." Mark stood up to leave, he pat Jack on the back.

"Look, it could be something else. I'm not saying it couldn't, but if you want my best guess, I'd say you're going to be a father, Jackie." He ruffled Jack's hair a bit and chuckled.

"Jack Dawson a father, I'll be damned." He mumbled on his way out the door. Jack was too flustered to hear him.

After about an hour of sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he decided to go check on Rose. He trudged up the stairs and into the bedroom. Tears nearly filled his eyes at the sight he saw when he opened the bedroom door. Rose slept nude, just a sheet wrapped around her body. Her legs stuck out from beneath the blankets. Her left arm cradled her face and her right lay lazily over her midsection. Her mouth was parted slightly and she mumbled something as he sat down on the bed next to her. He stroked her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was.

_She's so beautiful. _He thought. Rose stirred and her eyes opened. She lifted herself up on the bed softly and then noticed Jack's presence. She let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Hey." She murmured sleepily.

"How do you feel?" he asked. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm alright." Her eyes widened and she sat up, placing a hand on Jack's face.

"Oh my God, your eye!" she cried. He curled his fingers around hers.

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt. But what about you? You fainted. And Mark said you told him you'd been sick all week, why didn't you say something?"

She shook her head.

"I thought it was just the flu or something, but now I realize how stupid I was. I know exactly what's wrong with me."

"What is it?" he asked, feigning confusion. He knew what it was, but he needed _her_ to say it. That was the only thing that would make it real. She swallowed.

"I'm pregnant." She told him, point blank. He smiled sadly.

"I thought so." Things were silent for a moment before Rose spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She said. Jack furrowed his brow.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because I should've thought-I mean I should've known-I don't know." She stuttered.

"Rose, it took two of us to make this baby. Neither of us thought of the consequences. Maybe we made a mistake but I don't regret it." Rose began to cry and Jack took her in his arms.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." He assured her.

"I know." She whispered shakily. "Everything's just so messed up." He chuckled.

"I guess we are doing things a bit backwards." She laughed. She was on the verge of falling asleep again in his arms until he spoke.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should get married." She lifted herself up to look in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Of course."

"Are you only asking because of the baby?" Jack sighed.

"I'm asking now because there's a baby to think about, yes. But I would have asked you soon enough anyway. It just never seemed like the right time."

"And now is the right time?"  
"I think so."

"Alright then." Jack grinned.

"So you'll marry me?" Rose beamed and nodded, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Jack let out a whoop of joy before pulling Rose beneath him and kissing her passionately. He pulled away to look into her eyes. He could have sworn they were burning with desire.

"I love you." He whispered, stroking her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her again and felt her fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He kissed her neck and she sighed breathlessly. He sat up a bit to remove his shirt and she pushed him onto his back. He laughed.

"Quite domineering aren't we Miss. Rose?" he teased. She rolled her eyes and began to kiss a path down his chest. His breath caught in his throat when she reached the top of his pants and began undoing his belt buckle. A moment later she had tossed them onto the floor.

"Rose." He whispered breathlessly when he felt her mouth on him. He tangled his fingers in her bright red curls. She stayed there for a moment before moving back up to kiss him. He sighed at the wonderful feeling of her lips against his. He sat up slightly and began to kiss her more passionately. Rose gasped when he slid a hand between her legs. He smiled at her moans, enjoying the power he had over her in that moment.

"Jack," she whispered, "make love to me."

He obeyed her request and removed his hand. He moved her slightly and thrust upwards. She cried out and began grinding against him. He buried his face in her neck and groaned. He moved his hips upward to meet her downward thrusts and they settled into a rhythm.

"Jack." She groaned. "Harder."

He flipped them over and thrust into her harder. Her eyes closed but he kept his open. Watching her in moments like this was too good to be true. She arched her neck and dug her fingernails into his back. He felt her tighten her legs around his hips and she dragged her nails down.

"Yes, Jack, don't stop!" she begged. He kept his pace steady and groaned as she tightened herself around him repeatedly as she climaxed. Jack came a second later, swearing under his breath, then moaning her name and collapsing on top of her. She clutched his head to her breast and tried to catch her breath.

He lifted his head and chuckled to himself.

"We better get married soon, anymore of this sinning and we might be in trouble." She laughed.

"God we're really getting married."

"And we're really having a baby." He whispered, moving to her side so he could stroke her stomach. She smiled.

"Yeah." Her eyes flickered closed but he lay awake, thinking of the thousand ways he loved her, but also the thousand ways things could go wrong with a baby on the way. He resigned that they could figure them out later, for now things would be alright.

_They have to be. You promised her they would. _


	16. Leavin'

**Author's Note: Hey guys, short chapter. Happy 4th of July!**

Three week's and a doctor's visit to confirm Rose was pregnant had passed. As time went on, Jack grew more and more concerned about their situation. Conceiving a child out of wedlock was a sin, and in a small, judgmental town such as the one they lived in, how would things bode for Rose and the child? Not well, he'd figured out. So on Sunday morning as they ate breakfast, Jack proposed an idea.

"I think we should leave." He said cautiously. Rose looked up from the book she had propped up next to her plate with a confused look in her glassy green eyes.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I think it's a little obvious." She sighed.

"I don't see any reason to leave. We can get married now and tell people the child came early. No one will ever know."

"That's the thing Rose, they will know. They do know. You said it yourself. I don't want you to have to deal with people like that anymore and I certainly don't want our child to ever have to."

She closed the book with a thud and placed it on the table, sensing a fight beginning.

"Where would we even go? I mean things are good here. We both have jobs and a house to live in. We may not get so lucky someplace else."

"We can go anywhere. I can find a job anywhere. Carpentry is a universal field. And I can do other things besides it."

"I think you're being a little unrealistic. This is your home, Jack. You grew up here, your friends are here, do you really want to leave it? Don't you want to raise your children here?" she argued. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Children? Plural?" Rose blushed. So much for fighting.

"Well I mean after this one, if you wanted, I mean it might happen. If we're getting married it's likely that we'll have more kids." she explained in a haughty voice and smoothed out her dress. Jack flashed a lopsided grin, seeing through her upper-class facade.

"Rose, I would love to have more children with you someday, let's just focus on this one right now though." Rose grinned sheepishly.

"You're right." Jack sighed.

"I still think we should have those children somewhere else though."

"Jack, once the baby's born no one is even going to remember that any of this happened. They'll have some new scandal to worry about."

"Cal will."

"So that's what this is about." Rose reached across the table and placed her hand on his. He flipped his palm over and held her hand tightly.

"I just want you to be safe. I want the baby to be safe. And I don't feel all that safe with him so close to us. I know I said I took care of it, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Once he knows about the baby and once we get married, it might drive him over the edge. He could hurt you. God knows he's done it before. I don't want him to be apart of our lives anymore." Rose stroked his hand.

"I don't know all the details of what has happened between you and Cal. I don't need to know, I trust you. If you honestly believe we'd be safer somewhere else, then we'll go. But only if you're sure you want to." Jack brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"It's not that I want to, but I feel like we don't have a choice."

"Then we'll go." she said curtly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If you are." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I love you." Jack spoke.

"I love you too."


End file.
